Ariana Grande/My Everything/Break Your Heart Right Back
Lyrics 1: Ariana Grande I shoulda saw it coming I shoulda saw the signs But I wanted to believe you, trust you You said you wouldn't lie But baby, you were so good, so good You had me going blind You said he was your best friend I’m guessing I wasn't your type, hey Ariana Grande What goes around comes around And if it goes up, it comes down I know you're mad cause I found out Want you to feel what I feel right now Ariana Grande Now that it’s over I just wanna break your heart right back, right back Want you to cry me a river I just want to break your heart right back Yeah, all this time I was blind, running 'round telling everybody My baby loves me My baby loves me My baby, my baby My baby loves me 2: Ariana Grande You said I was your best, would be your last Now he’s gone, you’re alone Don’t want you back You’re telling me you’re sorry Well sorry, I'm over it 'Cause I've already been there done that Not doing this again, no Ariana Grande What goes around comes around And if it goes up, it comes down I know you mad cause I found out Want you to feel what I feel right now Ariana Grande Now that it’s over I just wanna break your heart right back, right back Want you to cry me a river I just want to break your heart right back Yeah, all this time I was blind, running 'round telling everybody My baby loves me My baby loves me My baby, my baby My baby loves me My baby loves me My baby loves me My baby, my baby My baby loves me 3: Childish Gambino Listen, you got a man, but your man ain't loyal Don’t understand how to spell it out for ya Yes, I'm a G, from the A, and they ask why Sorry, had to tell you I'm a nice guy Naw, I'm a sick guy, money too much I step on stage, and girls move too much The flow so gross, my nickname school lunch And he with them other guys, and you know it's true 'cause Okay, G-A-M-B-I-N-O I know they hate, but I don’t know why, uh I know the way he did you was whack But I know how you can get dude right back and get with me Ariana Grande & Childish Gambino Now that it’s over I just wanna break your heart right back, right back Want you to cry me a river I just want to break your heart right back Yeah, all this time I was blind, running 'round telling everybody My baby loves me (Does he really though?) My baby loves me (Does he really though?) My baby, my baby My baby loves me My baby loves me (Does he really though?) My baby loves me (Does he really though?) My baby, my baby My baby loves me Ariana Grande Ooh, yeah, running 'round town tell everybody Ooh, yeah, running 'round town tell everybody Ooh, yeah, running 'round town tell everybody Ooh, yeah, running 'round town tell everybody I'm coming out, he’s coming I'm coming out Category:Ariana Grande Category:Childish Gambino Category:My Everything Category:Break Your Heart Right Back